


Something Human

by littlealien



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealien/pseuds/littlealien
Summary: Charlie Coyle was a 26-years-old hockey player. He had already been in the league for a long while. He had seen players come and go and he had stayed. He had grown together for stupid boys to men with his best friends and team mates. He had watched them get together with girls and get married and some of them even had kids now. But Charlie Coyle was single. And didn’t really care for girls at all. He was gay and it wasn’t easy, because he was a hockey player. Sometimes he was lonely.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this already a little while, so I think it's the time for the first part to see daylight.

Charlie Coyle was a 26-years-old hockey player. He had already been in the league for a long while. He had seen players come and go and he had stayed. He had grown together for stupid boys to men with his best friends and team mates. He had watched them get together with girls and get married and some of them even had kids now. But Charlie Coyle was single. And didn’t really care for girls at all. He was gay and it wasn’t easy, because he was a hockey player. Sometimes he was lonely.

Jason always joked, that soon he would find a girl too and then they would buy houses next to each other and grow their kids in Minnesota. They had been roommates for years, but that was before Jason had met the girls, who became his wife. Charlie might have had a crush on him in the beginning – of course he had - but that was something that he laughed about by himself now, because he could have never been together with Jason, not even if he had been gay too. Jason was way too insufferable for that. They were still best friends and they would always be.

When you’re a NHL player, you are so much more than player, at least in places like Minnesota, where the team was popular, Charlie thought, when they were taking stupid promo pictures with hockey sticks, like they did before every season. He was wearing his home jersey and tried to look like a decent looking person. They were not models. He was not a model. But he had to hide his suffering, because the guy, who would have the most horrible pictures, would never hear the end of it. He sighed between the shots and listened to the photographer. The man was telling the assistant to direct the light differently, so at least Charlie had a small break. He watched the assistant, who was actually pretty nice looking, reaching to turn the lamp, while his T-shirt exposed small strip of his flat stomach. 

This were the small moments that Charlie allowed himself to enjoy in public. He would never look his team mates like that, even though some of them enjoyed hanging out shirtless. Mainly he allowed himself to get lost in Grindr every once and while. Maybe meet a guy on a road trip or during the summer in Boston. But it wasn’t anything real. It was just nameless interactions, which were meant just for sex. He wouldn’t meet anyone there, that he could actually get to know. Or to love. Or share his life with. He wouldn’t tell anyone of his hook ups, that he was a professional athlete. He didn’t want to be used for fame or end up in headlines. 

After the shootings Jason asked, if he wanted to have dinner at his place later, but Charlie wasn’t really feeling it. He was happy for Jason and Carly was great and their baby was cute, but he did feel the jealousy sometimes. Their perfect life was bit too much some days. Instead he headed home and ate the left overs from day before. Later in the evening he sat on his couch and almost automatically found the app from his phone. He usually didn’t try to find hook ups in the twin cities. He wasn’t the biggest star on the team, but he had been around for a long time and there had been many commercials on TV and online with his face. But it all felt so pointless. He didn’t even feel that a hook up would fill the empty feeling that he had. It wasn’t something that he was looking for. He wanted to talk with someone. Flirt a bit. Feel like he was in love.

He thought about it for a second. They didn’t have practice tomorrow. The season was about to start, but it hadn’t started yet. He didn’t need to get drunk, he could just go out, have a drink or two. Charlie had done it a few times during the years on low points. He had been to a gay club in a city and no one had ever recognized him. Maybe because he had been alone, and nobody expected him to be there. It was Friday night. He could do that. He got up from the couch, took a short shower and dressed up. Pretty casual. Jeans and a clean dark blue shirt that was already ironed, probably for a road trip, but he would survive without it. 

The club wasn’t that far, he would walk there in twenty minutes, so he didn’t bother to call a cab. There were few people in front of it smoking cigarettes. Charlie could feel nervousness in his body, when he got closer. He could do this. He could be just another gay guy in a club. He could forget being a hockey player for one night. He just wanted to be a normal 26-years-old, looking for meeting new people. He walked to the doors and the security guard nodded letting him in. Thank you for not asking my ID, Charlie wanted to say.

It was loud and people were dancing. Girls dancing with girls and boys dancing with boys. Touching and kissing without any of the shame that Charlie had been carrying with him his whole life. He left his jacket and walked slowly in. He definitely needed a drink for this. He walked through the crowd and bought a beer. He set himself standing next to a tall table and watched all the people. He desperately wanted to be part of it. The culture that was so different from the hockey world that he lived in. But he just didn’t know how. He didn’t have the courage to talk to anyone and he didn’t want to go dance alone. He just drank his beer and thought of his options. And then he went to get another beer, because he didn’t know what else to do.

He was waiting for his turn at the bar, when the guy next to him looked at him and then smiled.  
“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here,” the guy said. Charlie didn’t know, who he was, so he panicked shortly and looked around, just checking if the people were recognizing him.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going tell them, who you are,” the guy laughed. “Trust me, they have no idea.”  
“Do I know you?” Charlie asked confused.  
“Well, I just spend today ten minutes trying to set the lights, so that your face would look as nice on the camera as it does in real life,” the guy laughed. Then Charlie got it. He was the camera assistant from the shootings. The one with the nice flat stomach.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Charlie said. “I didn’t recognize you.”  
“Don’t sweat it,” the guy laughed. “I’m Alex,” he said and offered his hand.  
“Charlie.” And the shook hand. “Do you want a drink?” Charlie asked to his own surprised.  
“Sure, rum and coke, if you don’t mind,” Alex said and smiled. It was a very nice smile. Charlie ended up ordering the same for himself instead of the beer. When they had the drinks and Charlie had paid, they moved to less crowded place, .  
“Did you come with friends?” Charlie asked.  
“Yeah, one, but I lost her already a long time ago,” Alex laughed. “I guess, you’re by yourself?”  
“Yeah,” Charlie said. “This is not exactly the place, where my friends go out.”  
“They don’t know about you?” Alex asked and Charlie shook his head.  
“The guys probably wouldn’t mind, but it just easier this way,” Charlie said. “And it’s not like I come to places like this very often.”  
“It must be lonely,” Alex said watching him closely.  
“Sometimes,” Charlie admitted. “But I love what I do, and it’s comes with the deal.”  
“But you’re here today, so let’s have fun,” Alex said. “Let’s go dance.”  
And they did.

The dance floor was full and there wasn’t much place, so they stuck together. It was hot and Charlie jugged his drink down quickly. He could feel the heat from Alex, who was just in front of him. And he was a good dancer. Their bodies touched each other accidentally every other minute and Alex kept smiling at him, singing along to the all songs. His blond hair was tucked back, and Charlie found himself singing along too. And when it came to the last song of the evening, something pretty and slow, Alex reached his hand around Charlie’s waist and then Charlie pulled him closer. Alex was bit shorter than him, so when Charlie looked down, their lips were at the same level. And then they kissed. It was deep and almost sweet, just like the song. And when the song was over, they were left breathless.

Charlie looked at Alex and bit his lips.  
“Where do you live?” Alex asked.  
“Not far,” Charlie said and run his fingers through Alex’s hair.  
“Can I come over?” Alex asked. The obvious answer the question was yes. But something back of Charlie’s mind hesitated. He never brought guys over. He was always so careful about his privacy. But Alex didn’t feel like just another guy.  
“You can trust me,” Alex said, seeing the battle in Charlie’s mind.  
“Of course, you can come over,” Charlie answered. 

They picked up the jackets and found their way out through the drunk people. Alex followed Charlie’s lead to the right direction and when they got to the empty streets, Charlie slid his hand to his. He was very aware of the stupid smile on his face, but he didn’t care.  
“How long have you lived here?” Alex asked while they were walking.  
“Almost six years,” Charlie told him.  
“That’s a long time.”  
“Yeah, it’s almost like home now,” Charlie said.  
“Almost?” Alex asked raising his eyebrow.  
“My family is still back in Massachusetts and I grew up there,” Charlie explained. “And you?”  
“I grew up an hour away from here,” Alex said. “I never have cared for hockey myself, but my family does.”  
“They support the Wild?” Charlie laughed.  
“Oh yes. It’s the one and only for them,” Alex laughed too. “I could support the Wild too, you know.”  
“That’s good to hear,” Charlie smiled. 

They came to front of his house and Charlie let them in the outdoor. He hung their jackets while Alex walked in.  
“This is nice,” he said, when Charlie followed him.  
“Thanks,” Charlie said, touching Alex’s shoulder lightly. The guy turned to him and closed the gap between them. This time the kiss was more aggressive, hungrier. Charlie let his hands feel the body and they made their way under the shirt. Alex pushed them against the closest wall and explore his neck with his lips. He stopped only to ask.  
“Where’s the bedroom?”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part. Most of the parts are not going to be as long as the first one, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

The bed felt warmer and more comfortable than usual, when Charlie woke up. He was still very sleepy and let himself get even closer to the source of heat. He slowly realized that he wasn’t in the bed alone and that he had brought someone home. Then he remembered the night. The cute boy, who knew, who he was. The kisses and the blowjob that Charlie gave him and the hands that had felt so good. The boy, who had fell asleep in his arms. The boy named Alex, who was now starting to wake up.

Alex had buried his face to Charlie’s bare chest and was opening his eyes now.  
“Morning,” Charlie said.  
“Morning,” Alex said, when he looked up to him. Alex moved himself so that his head was also on the pillow. Charlie gave him a short kiss on the lips.  
“What time is it?” Alex asked.  
“I have no idea and I don’t really care,” Charlie said. Alex touched his face with his fingers, tracing his jawline.  
“I would love not to care,” Alex said. “But I have a niece, who’s turning four today and is excepting to me show up in her party.”  
“Well, I think it would be a shame to disappoint her,” Charlie said.  
“Yeah, I think so too,” Alex said, while Charlie reached for his phone. He had couple of messages, that he would deal with later.  
“It’s 11 am,” Charlie said.  
“Fuck,” Alex said.  
“Are you late?” Charlie asked.  
“No, but I wish we would have had more time,” Alex sighed. “I better get up.”  
“Do you have time for breakfast?” Charlie asked. Alex smiled and pulled away to sit up.  
“Are you making it?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” Charlie said.  
“Then I have time,” Alex said. “Can I use your shower?”  
“Yeah, go ahead,” Charlie said and sat up too. He watched Alex naked body walk to the bathroom door, before getting up himself. He pulled gym shorts and a nice white Wild T-shirt on and headed to kitchen.

Charlie put the coffee maker to work before frying eggs on the pan. Then he put couple of slices of bread to the toaster. Alex made his way to the kitchen, when he was setting the food on plates.  
“Coffee?” Charlie asked.  
“Yes, thank you,” Alex said and sat down.  
“I would offer milk, but I have run out of it,” Charlie said.  
“Black is fine for me,” Alex said, so Charlie brought two cups to the table and then came back with the breakfast.  
“Here you go,” he said and sat down himself.

They chatted about Alex’s work as a photographer. He worked for the studio, that Wild had hired to take the pictures. But as Alex said he didn’t always take pictures of “hot hockey players”, but mainly took wedding photos and family portraits, and on his free time he liked to take his camera to the nature. He was two years younger than Charlie, but it didn’t really bother either of them. The whole "morning after" thing could have been awkward. Maybe it should have been, but it just wasn't. Alex was still as charming in the day light and Charlie liked, how smooth his face looked it the light coming from the window. They finished the breakfast and Charlie took the plates and cups back to the kitchen and Alex started leaving.

“Look, I know your life is hard and different as a hockey player, but I had a good time,” Alex said, when he was at the door. “And I think you came to the club for a reason. I would love to meet you again.”  
“I would like to see you again too,” Charlie said smiling.  
They changed numbers and then Charlie pulled him to final kiss before Alex went out the door. When the door closed, Charlie was left with disbelieve, in a good way. He had actually met a guy, who was good and kind and very hot. A guy, who wanted to meet him again. And Charlie didn’t even have to hide, who he was. Alex understood his situation and didn’t even seem to care about it. It felt amazing.

He sank down to his couch and then checked his messages. Jason had asked, if he could come over. Charlie send him simple thumps up and then Jason told that Dumba would also tag along. They would be there in an hour. Charlie took a shower first and then washed the dishes from breakfast. As dumb Jason sometimes was, he could also spot on small details like to two sets of plates and cups and Charlie wanted to avoid questions. He was on a good mood and didn’t want to hear chirping from the guys.

There was still something that he hadn’t realized, because when the guys came in loudly laughing at a story about the hook up that Dumba had during the summer, that had been apparently complete failure, it didn’t take Jason a long look to notice it. Charlie’s neck. Alex had left couple of marks last night. Charlie had completely forgot about it and hadn’t really spend time front of a mirror that morning.  
“When you said, that you didn’t want to come for dinner last night, you could’ve told me that you had a date,” Jason said.  
“What?” Charlie said confused.  
“Have you seen you neck?” Jason said. “You look like a teenager.”  
Oh fuck, was the first though in Charlie’s head.  
“You got laid?” Dumba was in the conversation right away. “I’ve to tell the guys.”  
“Come on, guys,” Charlie said. “Do we really have to talk about this?”  
“Yes, this is special,” Jason said. “You haven’t really dated anyone, like since forever.”

That was true. Charlie had gone to some dates with girls during his early years in Minnesota, but it had been a while. Those had been just to keep up his image, so he would avoid questions.  
“It’s something new and I’m not sure, if it’s going to work out, so I didn’t want to make big deal out of it,” Charlie lied fast. Truly, it hadn't been a date, but it was very new.  
“But you should have told me,” Jason still insisted. “We are friends.”  
“I promise, I’ll tell you, when there’s something to tell,” Charlie said and then he saw the look on Dumba’s face. “You already texted it to everyone, didn’t you?”  
“This is big news. I think there are even bets on how long you'll stay single,” Dumba said.  
“Seriously?” Charlie said and fell back to his couch, getting company from both of their guys. "Are you to in it too?"  
Based on the expressions on their faces, answer was yes.  
“The guys just care about you,” Jason said. “You should be happy about it. We are your family.”  
“Very annoying one,” Charlie said and both Jason and Dumba laughed, because they knew that Charlie loved them all.

Finally, the guys let him be and they spend rest of the day playing video games until Jason had to go home for the baby and he took Dumba home on his way. Charlie was already going to sleep, when he got a text message.

_Alex  
I’m full of birthday cake and thinking about you _

Charlie’s heart almost stopped, when he saw the message. Alex actually texted him. Alex was thinking about him. He tried to think, how to respond. He wasn’t good at this stuff. He had no experience texting to a guy that he liked. His life had just been about hockey. But he needed it to be more than that.

_I hope it was a good party. I didn’t have cake, so I’m just thinking about you._


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you, who have left amazing comments! Part three is here.

The Sunday afternoon practice was just like Charlie had expected it be. After Dumba leaked out the gossip, that was only thing people talked about. The hockey team was small enough unit, that usually everybody knew everything about everybody. Especially in a team like Wild that had had relatively little changes to its core during the years. What it really meant, that they had already talked about everything, so always when there was something knew, it was big news. Even if it was just Charlie dating. He refused to answer any questions. Of course, he knew, how entertaining it was to his teammates. If it had happened to anyone else, Charlie would have taken part of it for sure. But he wasn’t usually the topic, because his life was usually very boring.

 

He just didn’t have anything to tell. He didn’t even have a date. He did get laid, but with a guy, not a girl, that he met at the gay club. He didn’t feel like explaining it to the team. He knew that some day he would come out. But just not yet. On Monday he was still the topic, but then it started to quiet down. They were getting ready for the season opener, that they wished to actually win this year. They had a bit of a habit starting year bad. And this year they were starting at home.

 

Charlie was happy that they didn’t go on road right away. When he was not at the rink, he was texting Alex. Charlie knew that road trips were tough for dating life, so he didn’t want to scare him away by being on the road from the beginning. The texts were mainly sweet and innocent, but they put smile on Charlie’s face. Jason gave him a look, when his found him smiling to his phone, when they met at a lunch place on Tuesday. He didn’t say anything right away.

 

_Alex_

_I’m having a terribly boring day at work. Editing photos all day is not for me._

_Charlie_

_Sorry to hear that. Any way that I could make it better?_

_Alex_

_You can meet me after._

_Charlie_

_Sounds tempting._

_Alex_

_Your couch looked comfy. Movie?_

  _Charlie_

_I’m in._

 

They decided that Alex would come over at eight and Charlie put his phone done, still smiling. Jason gave him another look.

“It’s your date, right?”

“Yeah.” There was no denying that.

“What’s her name?” Jason asked.

“Why do you need to know that?” Charlie sighed.

“It’s just a name. You are being so secretive. What is it?” Jason asked again.

“Alex,” Charlie said. It was true. But not giving away too much.

“Alex. Great. It wasn’t that hard to say,” Jason said proudly. “Are you going to see her again?”

“I think so.”

 

It was only half past seven and Charlie was pacing around nervously. He had picked jeans and t-shirt. He didn’t want to overdress. They were just staying home. But he still wanted to look nice. He also wondered, if Alex had had dinner already. Charlie could cook something, but then again, if they needed dinner, they could just order in. He sorts of wished that Jason would know the truth, so he could send panic texts to him. It shouldn’t be that hard to come out to your best friend. They knew everything about each other. Expect this. Jason wasn’t homophobic, Charlie knew that. It was just hard to say aloud, when he had been hiding it for so long. And actually, never told it anyone, who wasn’t gay as well.

 

Five past eight, his door bell rang. Charlie opened it and found Alex, who also looked bit nervous, before revealing his charming smile. Charlie let him in.

“How are you?” Alex asked, while untying his shoes.

“Good, waiting for the season to start. The waiting is always the worst,” Charlie said.

“They gave me tickets, you know,” Alex said. “Because of the shootings. For Thursday.”

“They did?” Charlie said surprised.

“Yeah. What do you think? Should I come?” Alex asked.

“Of course. The games here are amazing. You should see it,” Charlie said excitedly.

“Okay, I will come,” Alex said and smiled. “I wasn’t sure, if you want me there.”

“Are you kidding? I would love to have you there,” Charlie said. Alex step closer to him and pulled him to kiss.

“Then I’ll be there,” he said after.

 

They curled up to the couch and Charlie order Indian food for them. Then they dove to the Netflix movie categories, that felt endless. Both made good arguments for films, but picking one was as hard as always. Right before the dinner arrived, they had settled down to Mudbound, that Charlie wouldn’t have picked by himself, but while eating his chicken curry he found himself enjoying the film. Alex was eating palak paneer, he had said that he was trying to eat less meat and was sitting his shoulder against Charlie. When they finished eating, Charlie wrapped his hand around Alex, running his fingers through his blond hair. Alex leaned his head to Charlie’s chest.

 

The movie ended, but Alex didn’t move right away. Charlie pressed a kiss on top of his head.

“What are you thinking?” Alex asked.

“That this is nice, having you here,” Charlie said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s nice and normal. Or at least it feels that way,” Charlie said. Alex chuckled a bit.

“I get it,” he said. Then he turned a bit and found his way to Charlie’s lap. He was looking at his eyes and then said: “That’s because we are nice and normal. Just like it’s supposed to be.”

Charlie nodded. Alex hadn’t said anything special, but it still moved him. He was normal. And he had a right to have a life, that was full of nights like this. Just as any other guy in his team. Charlie kissed Alex deeply, almost thankfully. He was starting to be sure, that he wasn’t willing to give moments like this away, because of his hockey career. He could do both.

“I wish I could stay the night, but we both have work tomorrow,” Alex said few minutes later, still on Charlie’s lap.

“Yeah, I need to focus tomorrow,” Charlie said.

“Are you saying that I’m a distraction?” Alex laughed.

“Yes,” Charlie said. “In a best way possible.”

“I’ll still text you,” Alex warned Charlie.

“Please do, my day would be empty without it,” Charlie said. “And maybe we’ll see after the game?”

“If you just can, I would love to,” Alex said.

“I’ll try. But I don’t know, what the guys have in mind for after game, it’s the season opener. Probably something at least, if we win,” Charlie said.

“You better,” Alex said and they both laughed.

 

They did. The arena was packed full and even if Charlie had used moment or two looking for Alex in the crowd, it was impossible. He could still feel that he was there. The team played great and with lot of energy and when Kings tried to tie the game, Wild scored two more goals. It was a good feeling to be playing again. The preseason games didn’t have the same feeling. The locker room was on fire afterwards. The music was loud and the guys were loud, Charlie among them. It was the first game of the year, that would set the tone of the season and this was a good tone to have. There were 81 games more and this was just the beginning, but it felt good.

 

Apparently, denying the offer to go have a beer or two was not acceptable. That was clear right after all the captains had said that they would show up. Probably also to keep eye on the youngsters, but they were coming. Parise even promised to smuggle Jordan Greenway, the rookie, in. Not that he really needed smuggling. He was big and tall and looked older than he was. Charlie had carpooled to the rink, so agreed to share a ride with Nino and Jonas. Nino lived a couple minutes’ walk away from the location, so they could leave the car there and then meet the others in the bar.

 

Charlie was the first one ready, so he headed to quieter place near the staff entrance to wait the guys. And to call Alex.

“Hey,” he could hear Alex from the phone, he was clearly outside.

“Hey, did you like the game?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, it was amazing. Maybe I should have paid more attention to hockey before,” Alex laughed.

“Good that you had good time,” Charlie said. “We are heading out with the guys. I wasn’t able to escape it.”

“It’s fine, you deserve to celebrate,” Alex said.

“I would have liked to celebrate with you,” Charlie said before noticing Nino and Jonas walking towards him.

“We have time for that some other day, okay?” Alex said.

“Okay. I need to go now,” Charlie said. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah. Have fun!” Alex said.

 

Nino and Jonas reached him just, when he ended the call, probably hearing the last pieces of the conversation. They both smiled at him the same way.

“Ready to go?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah,” Jonas said, and they started walking to the car.

“I know everybody has been talking about your girl the whole week, but I thought it was mainly joking,” Nino said on their way out. “But I guess, you really do have someone.” Charlie was feeling his cheeks blushing.

“Shut up,” Charlie said.

“It’s a good thing, Charlie. I’m happy for you,” Nino said. When did he become such an adult?

“Thanks,” Charlie said. 

 

The night was fun. The team was really his family. They had been trained well not to party too much on during the season. Mikko made that very clear to all players, who arrived. They were athletes and expected to act that way. They were allowed to have fun, but not too much fun. The team needed them in best shape possible. But there were few occasions, when they went out together. First game was a good reason. Christmas party and All-Stars Break and end of the season. It was usually the same pattern.

 

Charlie usually left it to that. Maybe one beer with smaller group of guys sometimes. Last Friday had been an exception. He didn’t spend time in any kind of clubs. But this time he was happy that he went. On Saturday he spent the whole evening with Alex after the game, just hanging out. And sharing few kisses. And taking off his clothes and leading him to the bed. When he left for a road trip on Sunday afternoon, Alex was still at his place kissing him goodbye. For the first time Charlie felt like he had something to come home to.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is a mess all the time, but I try to keep it as realistic as possible with checking the game calendar. Probably should have started marking the dates from the beginning, but what ever, I have to deal without them. I hope you can keep up too. Part four!

It was a nice Monday afternoon. Charlie had just got back from Chicago last night. It had been just one game trip, but it was still a bit tiring. Alex was working from home, editing wedding photos from Saturday and Charlie had went over to his place, because he was bored and missed Alex’s company. He tried not to disturb his work, but it was hard. It was a one-room apartment, and Alex was working on the desk while Charlie was laying on his bed.

“Could you stop?” Alex asked him.  
“What?” Charlie said. He was just laying down scrolling his phone.  
“You are being so restless,” Alex told him.  
“I’m sorry, I tried to take a nap, but I couldn’t sleep,” Charlie said. “I would sleep better you next to me though.”  
“Yeah, and what would I tell my boss? ‘Sorry, the pictures are late, because I took a nap with my boyfriend’?” Alex laughed.  
“Your boyfriend?” Charlie said and raised him left eyebrow.  
“Yeah, my boyfriend,” Alex said. “I thought you knew that.”  
“We never really talked about it,” Charlie said.  
“No, but we have been together almost every free moment for a month now,” Alex said. “So, I think boyfriend is appropriate.”  
“Yeah, I like that,” Charlie said and flashed a smile. He got up and walked to Alex just to give him a small kiss on the lips, before throwing himself back to the bed.   
“I was thinking that I could tell someone. About you,” Charlie said.  
“Who? Jason?” Alex asked. Charlie mentioned Jason often. They were best friends, so it was obvious that Alex knew him.  
“Yeah. I’m bit nervous though,” Charlie said.  
“It’s going to be fine,” Alex calmed him.  
“I think he doesn’t care if I’m gay. It just that we have known each other so long and I haven’t told him. I have even led him to believe that I’m straight,” Charlie said. “He knows I’m dating someone named Alex, but he thinks you’re a girl.”  
“Very funny,” Alex said rolling his eyes. “It’s probably a shock at first, but everything you have told me about him, makes me think that he’s a good guy.”  
“He is," Charlie agreed. Jason was the best.

The next day they had a morning skate and both Charlie and Jason spent some time at the gym, because it wasn’t a game day. And when they were heading back to locker room, Charlie asked, if Jason wanted to have lunch. Jason told that he was needed at home, because Carly wanted to get shopping done without their baby boy, but Charlie was welcome to have lunch at their place. Charlie agreed. He had made Dumba to drive him, again, because driving alone was just boring, so he hopped to the passenger seat of Jason’s car. They drove the way singing along Jason’s eighties rock song playlist and when they got to Jason’s and Carly’s house, Jason got a kiss on a cheek and baby to hold and then Jason’s wife was gone. It was good for her to get out of the house, Jason told him. Carly was working too, but her free time was usually devoted to the baby.

There was a chicken salad waiting for them, so Jason set the table for them, while Charlie look after the baby. Not that he had to do much, the baby was seated the to a high chair next to him. Charlie took the task more as entertaining the baby.   
“It’s good be home for a week,” Jason sighed. “I know he’s a baby and he won’t remember anything yet, but I feel guilty being away so much.”  
“You’re a good dad. Don’t worry about it,” Charlie said.  
“Easy for you to say,” Jason said and rolled his eyes. “Are you still dating this mysterious Alex?”  
“About that,” Charlie sighed. He was going to do it.  
“Did you break up?” Jason asked and look worried.  
“No, no, we are fine. Better than fine,” Charlie assured him.  
“What is it then?”  
“Well, I need you to not freak out, when I tell you this,” Charlie said.  
“What’s going on?” Jason asked confused.  
“I haven’t exactly been honest about Alex. We are dating and we are happy. The thing is just, that Alex is a guy.” He had said it. He had told Jason. And he was so nervous. Jason look at him with a blank face for a moment.  
“He’s a guy?” Jason repeated. Charlie just nodded.  
“Wow. Just give me a second. You really took me by surprise,” Jason said. “So, you like guys? You’re gay?”  
“Yes. I’m gay,” Charlie said. Now he had told that too.  
“This whole time, that we have known each other, you have been gay?” Jason asked.  
Charlie nodded. He looked Jason still nervously. And then Jason started laughing.  
“What?” Charlie asked.  
“You know, how much less annoying I would have been this whole time, if you would’ve just told me earlier?” Jason laughed. “All those blind dates and questions about girls.”  
Charlie had to laugh a little bit too. Mostly, because Jason was right and a little bit, because he felt relieved.  
“But seriously though, you could’ve done this years ago,” Jason said.  
“I know. But we play hockey. It’s not that easy,” Charlie said.  
“I understand. Thank you for telling me,” Jason said with almost sweet smile. “So, this Alex, you really like him?”  
“Yeah, I do,” Charlie said. “He’s amazing. And trust me, I wouldn’t be here telling you that I’m gay, if It wasn’t for him. He really opened my eyes. I need to start living my life. And I can't use hockey as an excuse, when in reality, I'm just scared.”  
“How did you meet?” Jason asked.   
Charlie smiled and started to tell the story: “Well, it was preseason, and I went to this gay club.”   
“What?”   
“Yeah did, and then this guy came to talk to me…”  
And he told Jason all of it.

They had already finished eating and moved to the living room, when Jason asked:  
“Have you thought about telling other people?”  
Charlie smiled to him bit sadly. “I don’t know, if I’m ready yet.”  
“The team would be fine with it,” Jason said.  
“I think so too. I just need some time. And a plan,” Charlie said. “I know I can’t, or even want, hide myself forever. I just don’t want it to explode on my face. It takes one stupid joke from someone and the whole world knows. And players are traded all the time and people are talk.”  
“Before you start telling them, you probably should talk to PR first,” Jason said. “I know that they are annoying, but they will know what to do.”  
“Yeah. But that’s for later. It would be too much too soon,” Charlie said, and Jason nodded. He understood.  
“Can I at least tell Carly?” he asked then. Charlie laughed.  
“Yes, you can do that. I know you’re bad at keeping secrets from her.”

On Saturday, Charlie and Alex were still in bed at midday. Alex had attempted to get up an hour ago, but Charlie had other plans. Now they were laying down, skin to skin just watching each other. Charlie followed the features on Alex’s face with his eyes, almost trying to memorize it all. This was his boyfriend. They were in love. It was real. Alex was almost humming, when Charlie run his arm along his side. They had stayed up late just talking. Charlie had picked him up after the game. Alex had even watched the game at home.  
“What are you doing today?” Charlie asked.  
“I promised to see couple of my friends,” Alex said. “They are starting to think, that somebody is keeping me as hostage, because they never see me anymore.”  
“I’m away a lot,” Charlie reminded. “You have time to see your friends. And you should see your friends even when I'm not away.”  
“Yeah, but you’ve been home a lot lately,” Alex said. “And I like it here.”  
“And I like to have you here,” Charlie said. “But you should spend time with them too.”  
“They will just keep asking about you,” Alex explained. Charlie felt bad about it. It wasn’t Alex’s fault that they were hiding.  
“I’m sorry,” Charlie said.  
“Don’t be. I knew, what were the rules, when I started seeing you. I don’t care that I can’t tell them. It’s just hard to answer to the questions, because they don’t understand, why I’m not telling anything,” Alex said. “Trust me, in any other case, if I ever met a guy this amazing, people would get sick of me talking about it.”  
“You should tell someone,” Charlie said. “Just pick a friend, who you trust and tell. I told Jason.”   
“But aren’t you worried – “Alex started, but Charlie interrupter.  
“If you have someone, that you trust that much, I’ll trust too,” Charlie said.  
Alex flashed his famous smile and then kissed him. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment. It really gives motivation to keep writing.


End file.
